poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part One: Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part One: Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise A group of rebels who come from the future plead to the heroes to stop the mad Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and his pets, the Unlucky Thirteen, from wreaking havoc. Plot Part One (At the beach, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Mink Gang, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are relaxing.) Narrator: It is a nice summer day and our heroes are enjoying a beautiful sunny afternoon. Little did they know that they are about to encounter yet another globetrotting adventure in a few moments. Holly: It sure is a nice day at the beach. Isn't it, Cooler? Cooler: You said it, Holly. (Howler, Amy, Dexter, Bintang, and Asto are seen setting up a telescope.) Bintang: Almost finished. Howler: Isn't it a lovely day, Amy. Amy(unhappy): Yes. Howler: Is there anything wrong, Amy? Amy: No. Why do you ask? Howler: Well, you don't seem very enthusiastic. Amy: I was up all night thinking about that nightmare I had. Howler: Nightmare? Amy: Indeed. I had a dream that a man no bigger than a skyscraper and a group of demon cats destroying everything in Poundsville and we, everybody at the pound, was escaping through Gamma's aircraft. (Howler and Dexter comfort Amy, while Astro looks through the telescope and sees a time mechine hovering down.) Astro: Hey, everybody! Look up there! Howler: (Looking up) It looks like Usagi's time mechine. Gamma: You may be surprised to see who's inside. (The Time Mechine lands and a young woman(Dessiree) steps outside.) Desiree: Thank goodness. The rampage hasn't started yet. (Calling over her shoulders) OK, you can come out now. (Howler and Amy look at each other with confused looks on their faces.) Howler: Amy, who is that? Amy: I haven't the slightest idea. (Just then, Desiree's friends come out.) Mink: Miss Desiree, are you sure this is the place? Desiree: Yes. Yes, I am. Dog:(Pointing to the heros) Are they the ones you've chosen to help us? Cooler: Okay, what's going on? Desiree: Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Desiree Murgatroyd from the year 9000, and these are my rebel army. Dexter: (Gulps) Did you say REBEL army? Desiree: Yes. These twelve members are Rupert, Onigumo, Yolanda, Garrett, Bonsai, Ichigo, Villa, Leafy, Despard, Jasmine, Pisa, and Nisa. Barkerville: Please pardon my asking this, Miss Murgatroyd. Who do you intend on rebeling against? Desiree: (Angrily) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and his despicable pets! Cooler: Who are they? Mink(Leafy): I believe I will tell you. Emperor Robin Murgatroyd was once a kind and generous emperor from our time. It was until a pit bull attack made him grew bitter and hostile against dog kind. Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! Leafy: In fact, he even persecuted people who own dogs. Worry Wart: Yikes! Twitchia: Eek! Leafy: Not only that, but he's also adopted a bunch of miserable excuses for felines and dubbed them as the Unlucky Thirteen. Dog(Rupert): And here's where things go from bad to worse... Desiree: He even killed father for objecting his idea of amending a law that is illegal against owning a dog. Holly: Oh no! Rupert: Unfortunately, it's true. That's why Miss Murgatroyd formed a rebel group to stop Robin. (Thunder is heard clapping and the heroes react.) Holly: Huh? Is it raining now? Desiree: No. That was just for dramatic efect. Igor: Strange, huh? Desiree: That's why we're turning to you for help. Worry Wart: Um... just how dangerous are they? Onigumo: Very dangerous. (Another time machine hovers down.) Desiree: (Alarmed) They're coming! Cooler: Is that them? Desiree: I'm afraid so. (Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and thirteen cats step out.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Poor, stupid sister. Do you really think you can escape from me? I beg to differ. Cooler:(Whispering to Nose Marie) I think that's him. Nose Marie: I supose your right, Cooler honey. (Emperor Robin Murgatroyd notices Cooler and Nose Marie.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: (Disgusted) Ugh! Dogs. I hate dogs. Leafy: Well, Robin. I see you have a lot of nerve by showing up here. (Leafy draws a sword towards Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, but a large cat breaks the sword with his bare hands.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Very well done, Sen Sen. Sen Sen: Thank you, Master Murgatroyd. Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! The fat cat is strong! (Sen Sen's Eyes become veiny, dashes toward Beamer, and grabs Him by the collar.) What-- Wait! stop stretching My shirt collar! Sen Sen: Never... Call... Me... Fat! (Tony attacks Sen Sen, only to be grabbed by the neck by Sen Sen.) Robin Murgatroyd: Now, do You see My endless power? Well, Do You? (Laughs Maliciously) Part Two Dexter: Okay, we don't know who you think you are, but what you're doing isn't very nice! Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: You idiots haven't the slightest idea who I am, am I correct? Tony: Well, you don't look familiar. Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: I don't look familiar to you, eh? Well, for your information, I am Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and I hate dogs. TJ: You'll never take the world's dog population alive! (Howler sneaks off.) (Emperor Murgatroyd and his cats laugh.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Say, you made a joke. (Angrily) I hate jokes. TJ: That wasn't a joke! (TJ angrily runs towards Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, but Kisa and Rosy stop him.) TJ: What do you two think you're doing?! (Howler places black somethings on each cat's shirt.) Rosy: If That Cat is that powerful, then His master must be more powerful! Tony: (Choking) Help me! (Ethan bites Sen Sen's tail.) Sen Sen: Ouch! (releases Tony and Tony grabs Ethan and Beamer and rushes to his friends.) That hurts! (Kicks Tony in the face) Gloomy and TJ: Why you...! (Gloomy grabs a baseball bat as TJ breaks free of Rosy and Kisa's grip. Both charge at Sen Sen.) TJ: I'll teach you to hurt my brother! Hayate: Get blown away. (pulls out what appears to be a 16-Ton Hammer.) Gloomy: You don't scare us with that toy. TJ: Wait a minute, Gloomy. It could be a trap. Hayate: 32,000 Big Hammer! (Whacks TJ on the head, and has a little bump on His head as He passes out, but the hammer falls apart as it was really a Stick with 2 frying pans with a metal sheet.) Tony: TJ! Howler: Hey... That hammer's a fake! (TJ wakes up.) TJ: It was? (Tony gets angry.) Tony: Okay! You've asked for it Igor: Tony! Wait- (Tony transforms into Titan Tony.) Titan Tony: Let's see if I can make stuffed animals out of you. (Pan pounces on Titan Tony's leg, but gets kicked away.) Titan Tony: Bad kitty. Play nice. (To Gloomy and TJ) You two might want to step back. (Gloomy and TJ do as they were informed.) Titan Tony: I hope you and your cats are hungry, Murgatroyd, because I'm going to serve you a nice steaming bowl of pain soup with a side order of hurt. (Titan Tony readies his attack.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Ugh! Another joke! Pablo, Amster, Brass, get him! Titan Tony: The only joke I see is your futile attempts to deal with me. Emperor Robin: Never Futile. Pablo: Finally! (Goes wild and was about to claw Titan Tony, when Tony gets out of the way) Huh? Titan Tony: Nope. (Titan Tony grabs Pablo by the feet and throws him at Murgatroyd.) Emperor Robin: Why you... (To Georgia) Georgia! Finish him off! (Georgia aims Her SoundBlaster at Tony, with Tony blocking the attack.) How do you like that? Titan Tony: Well, fun's fun but I had enough. Titan Volcano! (Titan Tony spreads his arms and claps his hands, emitting an explosion at Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen. Titan Tony goes back to normal. The villains are nowhere to be seen.) Tony: Lesson learn: Pick on somebody your size. (To Igor) Now, Iggy... why are you looking at me like that? Igor: I wasn't told when You became furious enough, You become physically brutal. Tony: (Starting to shed tears and hugs Igor) I'm sorry, Iggy. I made that promise to you three years ago that I learned to control myself. But, I had no other choice. (Desiree becomes furious and gives Igor an ominous look.) Desiree: (Angrily) Don't you talk like that to him, you tyrant defender! My brother killed father and dog owners and somehow, that young man is the bad guy?! You should be ashamed of yourself! Igor: You have no right to antagonize Me! Tony: Desiree, Leave Him alone. He has every right to scold me. Desiree: Oh, yeah?! Well I... Gamma: (Yelling) ENOUGH OF THIS! ALL OF YOU! (All turn to Gamma.) Gamma: I don't care who started it, but let me tell you something. Murgatroyd and his cats are still alive and have scattered to seven countries of the planet. Arguing with each other like a bunch of idiots won't save the world. Now, all of you apologize to each other or I'll find the group myself. Igor: Gamma's Right. TJ: Fortunately... Tony: There's no Fortunately. How can We locate the Emperor and His Cat Lackeys? TJ: Well, during the calamity, Howler placed Tracking Devices on each of the Cats. shame He didn't have time to put one on the Emperor. but capturing the Cats could help. Beamer: Yes, but... Maya: But what? Beamer: Well, when that fat cat grabbed Me, His paw was cold and hard, like Metal. but why...? Part Three Cooler: Okay, Howler. Do you know where they're at? Howler: Let me see. (Pulls out a Remote.) There's 13 in all, and They're going to 7 Destinations. Alaska, Luxemburg, Mexico, China, Brazil, Great Britain, and Laos. Winky: Any specific famous tourist spots, Howler? Howler: Let me see... There's a sleigh race at Alaska, Luxembourg's Little Switzerland, Acapulco, the Ice Festival, Snake Island, Big Ben, and the Plain of Jars. Spunky: Um... Howler, when you said Snake Island, I'm hoping that the island isn't full of snakes, right? Howler: Unfortunately, there's a whole lot of them, even the venomous ones. (Spunky and Tony faint.) Gamma: Now, like last time, we'll have to split into eight groups. Seven will have to capture the Unlucky Thirteen while the eighth group stays behind to guard the pound. Now, I will select the seven team leaders. Team Snow's leader will be Ice Cap. Team Prankster's leader will be Igor. I will be Team Metal's leader. Team Beanstalk's leader will be TJ. Team Cool will be Cooler. Team Ritzy's leader will be Timothy Collie. Finally, Team Claw's leader will be Catgut. I will now pick each location for each team. Team Snow will go to Alaska. Team Prankster will go to Luxembourg. Team Metal will go to China. Team Beanstalk will go to Mexico. Team Cool will go to Brazil. Team Ritzy will go to Britain. Last but not least, Team Claw will go to Laos. Now, do we get the picture? Tony: Uh, Spunky and I aren't on Team Cool by any chance, are we? Cooler: Yep. You two, along with Smokey, Gloomy, Nose Marie, Marcus, Elaine, Violet, Momo, and Bintang are part of my team. Bright Eyes: Am I on Iggy's team? Gamma: Yes. Bright Eyes: Ahh. Thanks. Gamma: Like three years ago, if your name is not called, you will go back to Holly's Puppy Pound. All right, everyone! Move out! (All split up. At the airport Team Snow is seen taking a flight to Alaska.) Winter Mist: I wonder how my clan is doing. I hope they don't come face to face with the Unlucky Thirteen. Slushy: I'm sure they won't. (Team Cool is seen at a boat dock. Marcus and Gloomy are dragging Tony and Spunky with them as Team Cool enters a boat.) Tony and Spunky: (Sobbing) But we're afraid of snakes! (TJ is seen Driving Rosy, Zany, Scrounger, Pupnick, Ruby, Tatyana, and Brambles to the airport in his car. Rosy is resting her feet on the dashboard.) Ruby: Imagine, Pupnick. You and I are going to Mexico. It'll be like a second honeymoon. TJ: Sorry to break this to you two lovebirds, but we'll only be in Mexico on an important mission. There will be no time for romance. Scrounger: Come on, Teej, We'll need to absorb as much culture from each country as possible. Rosy: Anyway, once this whole thing blows over, Wishbone will teleport You to wherever You want. TJ: Let's hope the traffic isn't bad on the way to Mexico. (Gamma is flying his aircraft to Harbin, China. Witty, in his pajamas, is sitting next to him, sleeping.) Gamma: (Speaking on the intercom) Attention all passengers. We will be arriving in Harbin at approximately 9:00 PM tonight. So, be prepared to... (Witty rests his feet on Gamma's shoulder and Gamma gets an annoyed look on his face) train. (Team Prankster is about to aboard a cruise ship to Europe.) Bright Eyes: Have you ever been to Luxembourg, Iggy? Igor: No, but I don't mind some relaxation before We arrive. Scruffles: Ham and Iggs, I overheard from Tony that since you scolded him, he's promising not to fight any member of the Unlucky Thirteen. In addition, he's even promised not to fight Emperor Murgatroyd. Igor: Good to hear. Thanks for the information, Scruffles. But, If Tone wants to Fight the Emperor, He can, but He's not allowed to physically harm the cats. But He must not go too far. (Bright Eyes listens in on the conversation.) Scruffles: I have a question for you. Why don't you want Tony to fight the Unlucky Thirteen? I mean, I don't mean to pull out the double standard card, but you fight Ian when he was bad, yet no one lifted a finger to stop you. Igor: Well, Ian nearly harmed Bright Eyes, and I used a tranquilizer to stop Him. Scruffles: Well, Tony was nearly strangled and almost suffered a serious injury. All right, Iggy, tell the truth. Why don't you want Tony to fight the Unlucky Thirteen? Bright Eyes: What about the PoundRaizers, like Darius? Scruffles: Bright Eyes, I don't think answering my question with another question will get us anywhere. Well, Igor, why don't you want Tony to fight the Unlucky Thirteen? Are you having some kind of special bond with them? Are you defending them for what they did to Beamer, Tony and TJ? Well, say something. Igor: It's not that. It's just that Tone was getting out of control, even a Broken bone could result in Death. and Tone would have been put in Jail. I'm only looking out for His Piece of mind. Scruffles: (Angrily) I see... I thought you were Tony's best friend. Igor: Please! Scruffles: You better pray that Tony doesn't end up dead since he can't fight the Unlucky Thirteen. (Scruffles storms to another part of the ship. Saffron follows him.) Saffron: Scruffles, Don't be too hard on Iggy. Scruffles: Well, if Tony dies in the hands of those monsters, I'll tell everyone we know that if it weren't for Igor, Tony would still be alive. Saffron: Listen to reason! Bartrand almost got punished brutally, but had it not been for Lanford and Carrie's getting into harm's way by protecting Him, Tony would have been branded a Beast. Scruffles: (Tearing up) How does he think I feel when Beamer, Tony and TJ were almost killed by the Unlucky Thirteen?! Why didn't Iggy rush in to save his best friend? (Team Ritzy is seen riding on a blimp.) Tim Collie: Well, off to England we go. Anita: (Sighs) Memories. Sarge: I'll bet Smokey must be homesick. Tim Collie: Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Smokey says that he enjoys being in the United States. (Meanwhile, Team Claw is seen rowing in the ocean.) Catgut: So, the time has come. Beamer: Wouldn't it be easier if we took an airplane? Reflex: Well, we have to row for exercise. Catgut: Watch out, Unlucky Thirteen, here we come. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor